Abby
Abby is Dino Runner 4 of Adventure Squad and a medic from the City of Friends. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Thomas had recruited some Sodor engines as part of the machine division to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere, even though Abby wasn't from Sodor. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, in cluding the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (the latter 2 being Thomas' siblings in the family's machine division). Because of his dead reletives realising the truth about Thomas, he was constantly told to make the guardion of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when he was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Abby was given Dino Runner 4. Personality In the original run of City of Friends, Abby is warm and caring and is never far away when something happens. She loves when she gets a call-out with the rest of her team, but can get a little worried when broken down in the middle of an emergency, as seen in the episode "Clear the Line." In Adventure Squad, Abby retains her caring personality, but can display subtle tones of nervousness, and is now Ophidiophobic (afraid of snakes). Appearance Vehicle Abby is a yellow ambulance with light olive highlights. Her grill, bumper (mouth), and hub caps were silver. Abby wears a communicator in Adventure Squad. It has white rods and black speaker bits, and the base and the antennae tip is yellow. Adventure Squad has Abby in a completely different design. She now looks like a 3-car-mix-and-match. Her hood and cab section are more in the shape of a 2018 Nissan Frontier, the back end flows more in line with a work minivan (with less rear windows and more squared), and her rear doors are more like a pair from a type I ambulance. Her grill and bumper are shaped to resemble that of a hudson hornet. She gains dinosaur scale patterns and white highlights in this form. In Adventure Squad, Abby can generate electricity from anywhere on her body. Mech Dino Runner 4 is bright yellow with white highlights. It's white sails can generate electricity, and fitting her position as a medic, the sails also house large bandagde rolls. Behind the scenes Abby's voice actor in City of Friends is currently unknown. Her prop in Adventure Squad is her LEGO representation. Notes *Abby is the only Dino Runner recruit to be from somewhere other than Sodor, the homeland of the other recruits. **Coincidently, she is the only Dino Runner recruit not to be a Locomotive. *Abby's eyes were blue with black pupils, which were full black in the first tenth of Adventure Squad. They later became full dark yellow in the second tenth of Adventure Squad. Starting with the broadcast of seasons' third tenth, her eyes are dark yellow with black pupils. *Dino Runner 4 is considerably far differentiated from a real Amargasaurus by having larger and round sail fins, bearing a closer resemblance to the Amargasaurus from the Dino Dan series. *Her communicator is based of the Bob the Builder talkie-talkies, but worn on the opposite side. Category:Steam Team